


Human

by TheThreadUnwound



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loki needs hugs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThreadUnwound/pseuds/TheThreadUnwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Loki attempts suicide, Thor goes down to Earth and seeks assistance from the Avengers. Not only is Thor perplexed of why Loki tried to harm himself, but also why his blood is not golden but instead...red. Bruce has an explanation for this.<br/>(frostiron friendship, thorki bromance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

 

The mightly L oki, perched on his his sterile white throne had finally  shattered .  Fragments of his sanity impaled his feet and painted his floors red with overwhelming insanity.

"Kneel," He roared at his minions with a straightened back and stoned eyes.

They kneeled.

Loki gave a pleased laugh  and continued, "Give praise to your ruler peasants."

They praised loud cheers and hooted, ba nging drums with golden sticks.

Loki  laughed louder, it’s volume attacking his ears. He s tood as he called out  piercingly to his people , "Finally...I have found people that wish to be ruled."

He took a breath and straightened his almighty cape that was sewn  from the finest cloths of Asgard.

He bowed his head and  cocked his head to the side, listening to 'His people's' cheers;  basking in the much deserved praise.

He let his head rise,  black tendrils of hair  like a raven curtain veiling his face. Green eyes opened and closed.

Loki gave a calcula ting look at 'His people'. He then  pursed his chapped lips and growled, "Shout for your king."

Silence  bellowed  back. Green eyes stared blankly at his people, noticing two things

One: They were much to quiet for his liking

Two: They didn't even exist.

His people were nothing more than the a ir, as quiet as the atmosphere and  as nonexistent as his sanity.

Loki gave a panicked la ugh and slid down to the gleaming  white floor once again, ripping the blanket that pleaded desperately to be called a cape. His breaths grew short and ragged, his throat constricting and his palms sweating. He curled himself into himself and selfishly cried tears that didn't deserve to tumble from his repulsive eyes. He was a monster. A beast needed to be slain.

A  murderer .

Never before had he been so disgusted by the delicate scarlet liquid that flowed from ones body, for he was a warrior. A beast who cherished to stain his paws with blood and  wipe it with his foul tongue; a nd yet he could n’t  forget the screams, the pleas, the suffering. The blood. The blood. The hopeless, defenseless blood. Loki curled tighter into himself and tried to block 'the Avengers people's yells and screams as their pure scarlet blood was spilt. Red. Red. Red.

Loki uncurled position and gasped at his grand idea that invaded his mind.

"An eye for an eye. An arm for an arm. Blood for Blood."

And this time Loki felt like he could right his wrongs. That he could do something better...bolder. Beautiful.

Monsters hooted and hol lered as Loki struggled to pick up a knife with his shackled wrists

Blood. Blood. Blood

With steadfast fingers he gripped the dull blade and shut his emerald eyes  tightly, the painful ringing in his ears escalating. The weapon now  pressed into his throat was pushed harder into his flesh  with each second the clock proclaimed . The prisoners in the cell across from his cheered louder, banging their fists onto the glass. Edging him on, cheering for him. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood.

Slice.

His People cheered, and hooted, and hollered. The ringing in his ears was deafining. The drums kept banging and the laughter kept

growing

Growing

GROWING

Silence slithered  onto the bleached floor.

Thor came bounding down the  stairs moments after, his heavy boots  ripping  the peace  into shreds , "What is this ?"

The prisoners quieted and set their foul eyes down at Loki.

Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood.

Thor yelled and screamed for the guards.  He kneeled I front of the glass gasping as he saw that his blood was not golden but instead a rich red.  "Brother....what have you done?"

Loki sputtered weakly,  spewing  blood on the glass as he coughed, "I've washed away my sins brother."

Green eyes closed, vines  of scascarlet  sin flowing from him.

....................

Green eyes opened. There was pain. And voices. And people. And a warm hand stroking his sore shoulder gently. He could hear a muddled voice,

"Father. Loki is not well, I believe he has caught a malady of the mind. Asgard is not...equipped with what Loki needs."

Another voice boomed, "What is it he needs then Thor?"

Thor responded, "I know not of where, but Midgard may have what he needs to cure his  illness ."

"What does Midgard have that we do not?"

"Doctors equipped with vast knowledge father."

T hor tried again, "Father please, "  Thor pausedd and added, “Father his blood was not golden like ones of gods and people of Asgard.....it was red.”

Odin’s eye widened , "Fine. Travel to Midgard, but once his  malady of the mind is healed  as we’well as his health , he  will return to Asgard as a prisoner once more. If he harms any humans he shall first be tortured and then casted to the slums to rot. "

Thor nodded in obedience and thanked his father for his mercy.

He hoped that his friends the Avengers  would be as merciful.

 

Review if you like

**Author's Note:**

> Revieewwww  
> Ps sorry for spelling n stuff


End file.
